Michael El Britannia (DES)
Michael El Britannia is the son of Charles Zi Britannia and the younger brother of Schneizel El Britannia in the Fanfiction Series: Divine Empire Series, he is the classic Knight persona as seen as early as Season One and later he is seen to be mentioned one of Charles' favourite kids, he loves the Original Immortal: Samael Sol. Appearance Personality Michael was usually described as Cold and Uncaring, hating having to do anything to help others and hating having to be commanded by someone of higher rank than him, sounding childish in the process. Regardless of this, Michael is described as a kind and caring youth who has been shaped by War, he claims to be nothing special when many of the Britannian Royals consider him a Tactical Genius - second only to Lelouch and Schneizel. He is also described as a politician: being a charismatic and entrancing leader, even without the benefit of using a Geass, he can speak his mind and enthral even the most untrustworthy people which includes Lelouch though his brother would never admit it. Physical Appearance Michael is a youth with black hair mixed with strands of platinum blond and deep blue eyes, he wears an outfit that looks like Silver Armour coupled with a Black/Purple Piloting suite which Samael comments "he has hundreds of", he usually carried a Technologically advanced Longsword and a couple of Shortswords/Throwing Knives with him. After touching anything Geass related or especially the Thought Elevator on Kamine Island, he dramatically changes much to everyone's gathered shock - his hair bleaches completely white and his eyes turn red, red runes similar to those seen on Geass related relics or Thought Elevators appear up and down his arms with one appearing over his left eye after use for long periods of time - later it was revealed this is because he is a Geass Hybrid and because he either has little training of his powers or he's using a lot of his powers at once. Biography Equipment, Powers and Skills Equipment Hand-held Weapons Knightmare Frames *GGK-01 Uther **GKGF-01 Igraine *GGK-010 Arthur *GGK-011 Constantine Vehicles and Support Craft *Camael-class Aerial Battleship: Camael Powers Skills Relationships Charles Zi Britannia Michael constantly questions his Father on Ruling through the means that Britannia does thereby questioning the right to force oppression among those they conquer, due to this he has been seen to act against his own father's ideals by retraining his own Soldiers to treat those of the Areas under their care as equals, Charles meanwhile doesn't seem to care one bit about these differences and encourages his son to find his own path regardless of where it would lead Britannia. Schneizel El Britannia Schneizel has a similar relationship with Michael as Cornelia has with Euphie, because of this he is very protective of his brother and tires to shield him from those against him - usually politicians within the Government looking to raise their own position or claim to the Throne, on the battlefield however Schneizel trusts Michael's judgement and gives him complete freedom to do as he pleases so long as it doesn't disrupt his own Tactics. Cornelia Li Britannia Cornelia seems to trust Michael enough to call upon him during her time as Viceroy of Area 11 and allows him to becoming Assistant Supreme Commander of the Britannian Forces in Area 11, Michael sometimes refers to Cornelia as a "Man born in a Woman's Body" and is impressed at how far Cornelia is willing to go to prove herself beyond her Gender, against Zero the two Half-Siblings make an impressive pair including Michael arriving to reinforce Cornelia during the ambush at Narita. Michael at times finds Cornelia exasperating, especially when she goes into "Mothering Mode", despite this many believe that like Schneizel it would be Cornelia who majority backs Michael's claim for the Throne. Euphemia Li Britannia Euphie and Michael are childhood friends that have similar aspects on Britannia however usually they have a difference of opinion, Michael believes that Britannia needs to be changed while Euphie believes that with enough effort she can build her "own imaginary world" on a spot of land and "block if off from the outside world", Michael claims that Euphie's ideas are nothing more than childish illusion/dream as desiring to return to the past when she was younger with Lelouch and Nunnally - Michael claims that one needs to understand the past to fight repeating mistakes but it takes one of a really weak or depressing will to get lost in memories of the past. Marianne Vi Britannia Michael claims not to know Marianne very well and can only repeat that which has been said by the rest of the Imperial Court, Michael later finds out that Marianne is alive and despises her for everything that she has been doing, revealing it to Lelouch and screwing up the Sword of Akasha so that it can't be used on the "Gods". Lelouch Vi Britannia Lelouch and Michael have butt heads in the past though this wasn't particularly their fault and was mostly over Lelouch's apparent lack of respect when it came to their father even before Marianne was killed, Michael even warned Lelouch that lacking manners when talking with father would only end badly, advice that Lelouch would eventually ignore on that fateful day when he faced the Britannian Emperor for the first time. Nunnally Vi Britannia Markus Sel Britannia Michael was once Markus' friend despite how Markus came to be submissive in his banishment at Area 11, despite Markus being disowned and forced to become a Knight of the Round to gain attention it was Michael who still accepted Markus as though he were still a member of the Royal Family, after Markus killed a number of the last Generation of the Knights of the Round it was instead mercy on Michael's part that convinced the Emperor to banish Markus over having him killed. Samael Sol Quotes Gallery 1024magna_carta_2_-_e3-xbox_360artwork5858mc2_01_juto_remaster_preview.jpg|Michael in full mc2-render-juto.jpg|Michael Juto and Zephie.jpg|Michael on Series Image Trivia *Michael has the same Voice Actor as Lelouch, Johnny Yong Bosch, the difference being that Michael speaks in a far more youthful and gentle tone compared to Lelouch's manipulative and deceptive tone. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters